Silly little crush
by ToastedBacon
Summary: OC!Ghana has known always to be a tough girl most of her life. What happens when she falls in love with the bad boy at school, which just happens to be Turkey? Jerk!Turkey. Gakuen settings, human names used. Various pairings set later.


**Hetalia ain't mine btw.**

**********EDIT: I redid this whole story. ****Anyways Human names ARE used. Ghana's name is Efia. It means Friday in our language (you are named by the day of the week in Ghana) we also have english names so England will refer to her as Margret ^^  
Normally when Ghana's in love, she has a huge reaction (which she has NEVER fallen in love...when she was a teen, yeah..) but she's a tough girl. her and Hungary are a bit of the same. Only she's tsundere (that jerk England) But she likes badboys...so Turkey is her first crush. She'll be a little fluffy when it comes to him, but when it comes to everyone else she's kinda hard on them.**

******Ade- Nigeria. If you see the name Ade it's referrieng to Nigeria (the person)  
Oskar- Iceland  
Samira- Seychelles  
Portugal- Amelia  
Zeina- Togo  
**

* * *

"And If I ever see you doing that again, or even HEAR about it, I'll see you back here again...Are we clear?" Arthur said with a deathly glare.  
"But I was-"  
Get to class," He said sharply.  
She quietly got out of her chair, and started for the door.  
"Damn bastard and his eyebrows," She muttered under her breath.  
"I heard that young lady," He said.  
She got out before any other trouble was caused, and shut the door behind her furiously.

Why do I even bother! Arthur thought to himself.

God I hate him...he thinks he's all cool with his cuffs, and his stupid accent...not to mention his crappy scones Efia thought as she angrily walked down the hallway. She was in no mood to cause any trouble. Not now a she trudged down the lime green hallway. But even then that didn't stop her from causing trouble.

She opened the lunchroom door with a bang. The room got silent, as did she.  
"S-sorry...people..."she said hesitantly. Yeah she was strong, but when it came to other people, she was dead shy. Unless you got in her way of course.

Upon closing the door slowly behind her, Lovino came out from behind, with his lunch all over him.

Right when he was about to open his mouth, he got quiet.  
"I'm sorry," she kept mouthing at him. But all he could say was Please don't hurt me...Even if you did it on purpose...

Then she turned over to everyone glaring at her. Nothing but glares.

She finally broke the silence. She wasn't in the mood.

"Can I help you!" She hollered, as she raised her hanger. The cafeteria was back to its normal pace.  
She frantically looked for Elizaveta, Samira, Heracles, and Ade* as the same glares looked back at her.  
"Efia!" said a man with ebony shaved hair. It was Ade, the nigerian boy, waving his hand to signal her. She frantically rushed over there still trying to get over the embarrasing opening she did coming into the cafeteria.

"Ha! so how about what happened!" Ade said, teasing.

"No no...don't bother her about it..." Samira said, gently. "So how about what happened over there!" she retorted to.

"Oh hush! That bastard Arthur got me in this mood. You can blame him," she said. "Anyways...I mean I didn't mean to cause that much commotion..." she said looking over at Lovino. Sure she hated him inside but she didn't mean to hurt him. She felt a little sad abot how Antonio would feel if he found out about this. As much as he loved Lovino, he would beat anyone who hurt him.

"Look I'm pretty sure he'll let you pass. I mean c'mon..." Elizaveta said, calmly.  
"You could be right...or..." Samira said, changing her tone of voice. "He still has his sword...don't underestimate him..."

"She's right...I've seen him pull out his sword on Arthur many times," Heracles said, nodding his head. "There's no telling what type of havoc he he cause..."

"Well guys just calm down, Efia said a little cheerfully. "If that happens, I won't land back in Arthur's office, and if I do I won't get in trouble," She said breaking into a smile.

"Oh yeah...why were you there anyway?" Amelia asked, wiping off her mouth with sauce on the side.  
"I got into trouble for scratching up that Yong Soo kid for groping me," she said, disgunstingly. "You NEVER touch anyone LIKE THAT!" How does Kiku up with him...?" she asked.  
"more like Yao..." Elizaveta added.

'Oh yeah! Which reminds me!" Efia said, getting closer to Elizaveta. Do you still have those pics...?" she whispered to her.  
"You mean pigtailed Yao...Of course I do!" Elizaveta said grabbing her backpack. "Kiku gave these to me. Fresh and new.." she said, handing them under the table.

"Make sure they stay wigth you..." Elizaveta added. Efia nodded, as they decided to go back to join the conversation at the table.  
"Personally I think dogs are better.." Ade said, strecthing.  
"Nope...cats..." Heracles added. "As long as you have a tail, you're good."

"Dogs HAVE tails," Ade said."only THEY wag..."  
"yeah but they smell funny, and they are too happy all the time..." Heracles shot back.  
"So are cats! Nothing but eat sleep and complain.."  
"Which is why I prefer them-"  
"No no ...fish are clearly better...all types!" Samira said, disagreeing.  
"Ha! All your fish friends!" Ade said laughing. "Yeah...THAT CATS EAT! Go back to the ocean silly girl..." he added.  
That set her off. "Oh hell no! You think I'm some pretty little pussy like princess mermaid! It's goin dow-"

"Samira..." Amelia cut her off. "Just sit down..."  
"But-"  
"No no...just...it's okay...soon he'll realize his dogs are not match for any other animal..." Amelia said trying to stop the tension.  
"You guys can argue...I'm gonna go get some yams..." Efia said, gettikng up and scooting in her chair. "Elizaveta you wanna come?"

"Yeah I guess...How about you Amelia?"  
"Nah I'm fine..." She said, puting both her feet on the table. Ade cringed a little.  
"Eh...so what did he say to you this time...?" Elizaveta asked.  
"Just a bunch more of shit about 'carrying that hanger' and 'dangerous weapons.' "  
"Yeah...But I mean...a hanger...why..?" Elizaveta brought her self to say.  
"For protection. I mean, you carry a frying pan right..?"  
"Yeah.." she said shrugging. "If it keeps that creep Gilbert away from me."  
Once Efia, and Elizaveta stepped back a little more to decrease the crowding, Efia stepped back on a shoe, and tripped ass plant on the floor, on the stranger's shoe.  
Hey! Are youu okay!" Elizaveta said, helping her up. Efia decided to scrub herself off, as she got up. She didn't care if she had already been sent to Arthur's office 4 times. She had already had enough, so she turned around to face the stranger who tripped her.  
"Look, you clown. If you don't step up to apologize next time you trip someone you'll be covered in scratches..." she said, still dusting herself off. Then she looked. She got silent.  
'Ghana...are you gonna finish...?" Elizaveta said, trying to get her back into focus. "Oh now look Sadiq! You scared the poor girl with your ugly face!" Elizaveta said at the stranger.  
"No it's not that..." Efia said shushing her.  
"Shut up, Mangary. I don't have time for your BS," Sadiq said, angrily. Then he focused his attention to Efia. "And what exactly do you want ME to apologize for! You stepped back! Bla bla bla..."  
She wasn't listening. Instead, she turned her attention to the man's facial features. His tanned, athletic face. His hair was silky like, and his eyes, hazel, and his stubble was clean cut shaven like she hadn't seen before. Then seh felt a tug on her shoulder.  
"Efia! " Elizaveta said, snapping her back into reality.  
"Oh..." she said silently.  
"You got that? Now..O-"  
"I'm sorry..." Ghana said, interrupting the man.  
"What?" he asked, confused. "All I wanna know is...where's my mask? Hey Oskar! You seen my mask!" He asked as a silver haired kid slolwy came out from behind him.  
"Right here, Pops.." He said, handing Sadiq the mask.  
"Thank you...Now, you go do what you have to do, and do get into any trouble, ya got it?" he added. "And this doesn't mean you can hang out with this 'lady'," he said, qoutation, as he put on his mask. "Now come on, before that cat shit comes and makes a big fuss about it," he said, leaving.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Elizaveta said, a little dissapointed.  
"I don't...know.." she said, quietly. She had no idea either. She normally wasn't like this. Normally she would've pulled out her hanger and threatned them. But that man. He was buff, and so...weird. In a good way of course.  
"Well whatever the feeling was, your curl started to tug at it..." Elizaveta said, confused. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah...I guess " she said, a little more quieter. "But my stomach...it's hurting..." she said, clutching onto it.  
"Well, if you don't wanna eat we could just go back to the table..." Elizaveta said, patting her back. Efia stayed silent. Then finally spoke.  
"Yes...I guess..." she said, change in a tone of voice. "Uhmm...yeah...I think we chould get back to the table.." she added.  
The two confused girls started for the table as Efia held her stomach ias if she was about to hurl.

* * *

She starred out the window as usual, watching the gentle outside breeze go by calmly. She was still thinking about this afternoon. It made no sense to was always tough and mean if you got in her way. Maybe she was scared of him? And it was silly. When she thought of him, her curl shot straight up. What is this...what about my stomach? she thought slowly in her head. She felt red thinking about him, and it felt so weird to her. He was big, strong, athletic, and what was his name? _Sa...diq..._she mouth, as she silently closed her eyes.  
_Sad...iq...Sadiq..._she thought some more. But as she was doing this, she broke into a dreamy smile, and her mouthing suddenly became noise. It was loud enough to disturb Gupta who was sitting a seat in front of her. He immediatley turned around.  
"Efia..." he said quitely. She immediatley opened her eyes to darted glares at her. Cinfused ones, silly ones, and disgusted ones.  
"Efia..." The teacher said, impatient. "I'm waiting for the number after 3?"  
"Oh..." she said, jumping up a little. "*3n...an. *3nan..." she said, embarrased.  
"Thank you...Now what's next?" she said, turning around to another student.  
"Ah...no surprise.." Gupta whispered to Efia.  
"Silly boy, what are you talking about?"  
He turned back to his seat, ripping out a clean white sheet of paper. Then he took his pencil and did what looked like Drawing.  
"I'm sure this sums it up..." he whispered over to her, giving her the folded piece of paper.  
One by one, she unfolded it.  
_Efia loves Sadiq like a fat kid loves cake_*. ...she red on among the dotted hearts he left around the paper.  
"What...nu uh!" she whispered hastily. She immeditaley looked away from the scribbled piece of paper, trying to hide her redness.  
"Like I don't know" Gupta said, deadpan*.  
She stayed silent.  
"I can see your redness past you.." he whispered again. She was so red even Antonio's tomatos would be jealous, and even they're just as red as anything!  
"Fine...but keep it a secret!" Efia whispered hastily.  
"It's safe with me as long as you answer one of my questions...why do you like him?"  
She got really silent, and looked face down, with her dark brown eyes.  
"He's...so...I don't know..." she didn't know what to say. Crush...is that that the word? she thought. Her stomach was always hurting, as if she was punched.  
"Maybe it''s just a reflx," she thought. After all you don't know what it is. But what about the curl? She was hopelessly lost.  
"Well-"  
Before she could finsih the class bell rung.  
"If you find your reason just tell me...in the mean time," Gupta said, gently rising from his baige seat. "I'll be with you know who..."  
"Don't tease me like that!" Efia said, embarassed and red.  
She had to know this feeling.  
"Hey, Efia...Ya ready to leave?" Samira said, snapping her back into reality. Holding her hand was Zeina, the Togolese girl, with the glasses. She was really quiet.  
"Uh...yeah..." Efia said, still dazzled. One by one, they slowly got out the classroom.  
"So how about those math counts huh?" Samira brought up, as they started down the big yellow hall. She hated those with a passion.  
"God I hate those, Efia replied, twirling her ebony dark hair. Wait...I never twirl my hair...especially around people...she thought. But she didn't give a care in the world anymore. All she cared about was...  
"Sadiq..?" Samira asked unpleasently. "Oh god...don't tell me.." she said facepalming herself.  
"So...come on...do you know him?"  
Samira stayed quiet, slowly tugging on Zeina's hands.  
"Not much really. You could ask Elizaveta...but she HATES that guy! You ever hear the way she talks about him!" Samira stressed. They took another turn to the left hall over to their sky blue lockers.  
"Wel...where is she anyways?" Efia asked, stopping in her tracks. Then an idea.  
"You stay here with Zeina," Efia said, suddenly dashing off.  
"Wha...?" Samira tried to stop her, but it was no use because she was halfway to the other side.  
Right as she turned to her right there he was- Sadiq.  
She immediatley hid herself behind anything she could find, as his footsteps got closer. Her heartbeats got heavier. She checked everything, pushing an asian out of his way. Hair, breath, and eyes. Everything seemed fine. The only one thing left...  
"My curl!" she hollered a little quietly. But it was too late. He was getting closer, with his footsteps. Efia gently brushed her wavy ebony hair, and silently walked over to him. Here goes nothing...she thought quietly. Then she remembered, something that would really get his attention...  
"The note!" she exclaimed. She searched within her uniform pockets and her maroon backpack she was carrying. As soon as she found the crumpled up, folded piece of paper, she finally went over to him. She stepped closer each time, as her hearbeat got intense.  
It's only a hi...a quick hello...and this note..no need to be worried she thought to herself.  
"Hehehe..." she said, quietly behind him. Then she looked up. Her curl immediatley shot up, as he turned.  
"Hey...you..." he said, looking at her. "You're that chick who bumped into me..."  
I...wanted...to...say..." she was hesitant. Very. Her red came back, as her stomach started to turn into circles.  
"Yeah...whaddya want?" he asked her impatiently. "I...wanted to see if..." _she stopped. What was I gonna say! Oh god I can't_ remember! She then remebered the note, slowly pulling it out.

She handed him the crumpled up piece of paper.  
"Hmm...lemme see," he said slowly grabbing it. From the corner, as Samira, and Zeina decided to stalk her, they watched and waited.  
_Oh god...he's gonna read it! _She said trying to hold back her sqeauls.  
He slowly opened the note trying not to tear it. Then without a word, he scanned the paper.  
"Mhmmmm..." he said, nodding slolwy. Efia tried her best not to jump up and down.  
"Mhmmm..." he said, folding the note. Then the next thing was unexpected- he crumpled it up, and tossed it at the back of what looked like Heracles' head.  
"Hey!" The greek boy yelled as he immediatley turned around. "Watch where you throw things!" Heracles shouted. Seeing it was Sadiq, he immediatley marched over to his target.  
Efia's smile and squeal faded immediatley after what he had done.  
"Hmm...what was that for?" she said retorting to her cold tone. She immediatley grabbed her hanger, and pointed it at him. "Did you not READ it?" she asked coldly.  
As Heracles marched, and stood a stop infront of Sadiq, Efia pushed him aside. "Well...?" she said, waiting for an answer.  
"Hmm...No," he said point blank.  
"Ooohhh..." she said quietly. She grunted a little. "God I wanna beat you up! How could you have the nerve to-"  
"Do it!" he said, smirking. "Cause you now you won't."

"What makes you think that..." she shot back. As they kept going on, a crowd started to form, with even Heracles with his mouth a gawk, as Samira, and Zeina came out of the corner

"You still like me...and two, your curl is still standing straight up. Not to mention you would've already had your hanger markings all over..." he said, laughing.  
As much as she hated him, she didn't wanna admit it. She still had feelings for this jerk.  
"So..." he said, getting in her face. "You can trot along to wherever you were gonna go...but there's one thing, and I'm not going out with you," he spat in her face. And with that, he packed his things inside his burgundy backpack, and slammed his locker. Then walked off as if nothing happened.

Heracles slowly got out of the crowd, and went over to Efia. "You gonna take that!" He said, grabbing her shoulder. But she didn't listen to him. She wasn't listening at all. She tried to hide the blurry vision from her eyes, as tears formed around. She dramatically dropped to the floor, as she sat against the locker. The crowd slowly dissapeared and went back to recent actvity. Samira, and Zeina went over to cheer her up, as Heracles sat himself down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Samira said, immediatley placing herself next to the tearful girl. She dug herself into her knees, and let the tears flow silently, as Samira, and Heracles started talking. Zeina just sat in front of her, and patted down her head.  
None of what they were saying went into her wandering ear, and neither was she listening.

But she did learn one lesson

She never wanted to fall for another guy again.

* * *

**NOW! **

***Deadpan- you are like no facial expression whatsoever  
*3nan- Four.**

**Sorry...I just had to put jerk!Turkey into here (Ghana STILL Has feelings for him; like I said before she likes badboys, even jerks. But he's already paired up with Iceland near the end; yes, secret lovers)**

**I hope you liked it! if I can get enough reviews to finish the chapter and move on to BrazilxCuba, then EnglandxIndia, then GreecexIceland, and I'll finish more later.****R&R please!**


End file.
